penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Yaha
Yaha silverwind "I'm making it about me, because it was never about me, i did not exist and i will never allow that feeling to reclaim me" '' '''level': 14 class:fighter, champion (range, two weapon) appearance Yaha Alac Silverwind the 5'6 human with short wavy black hair, intimidating green eyes, bronze skin and the air of a sheltered noble from a large estate in the edge of a desert . She has two large bronze earrings and ear cuffs, a large number of bracelets on both her arms and legs, her fingers and toes have a large number of gold jeweled rings, she usually wears noble clothing, a leather bikini, a skirt, a large square scarf with random knitted holes and a pair of tassets. yaha is almost never separated from her three crossbows or her quiver without feeling incredibly naked and vulnerable. personality Yaha is the exact definition of an awkward teenage girl if said girl was also a highly skilled mercenary assassin trained by her nation's top snipers and recon team. yaha is constantly fighting her own fear, she is very shy and cling around her friends, she is know to never say her last name. Childhood Yaha was born third in line as the the royal family of Lafayette, her grandfather (the doge of Lafayette ) felt she had no potential for marrying because her mother was had albinism and died of illness, and was from a far lower level of nobility, so he felt the best path for his grand child would be a warriors death as a merc assassin.for the most part the world did not know anything about her other than her name, at the age of 10 yaha had earned her first kill and the training continued until her brother noticed him training yaha by shooting an apple off her head. he then snuck her out the kingdom. relationships yaha was close to her half brother Abner, Viresse, Yorvith, Thraad, illiyanna, Ryze, Oceanus and... kay? yaha is in a relationship with xiulan yaha's last moments yaha died fighting two adult dragons with the hope of recovering Xiulan's body (her partner), she knew her team mates were running away, but she couldn't let the person she swore to protect go that way, yaha ran from home as a fearful, troubled and confused victim of mistreatment in a family that didn't love or respect her, she would have likely died long ago if she didn't meet a few good people who took her under her wing and raised her up so she could stand on her own she went through allot of pain and even in her later days fear and dread was always in her mind but in her final mission seeing her true family die showed her something it was like istus herself made her fate visible to her so she stayed and fought bravely hoping to give everything she had, her last feelings were not of fear, or loneliness and she definitely knew what she was doing when she left behind her new family to pass on. her jewelry was sent home, they had allot f value to them, not because of the material or the craftsmanship each had memories to them, memories of her mother who passed so long ago, her first kiss, the first time she had romantic feelings for (mathiew) someone, her best friend (sister illiyanna), falling in love with xiulan who had completed her, brother Ryze, viresse (another princess she ran into and modeled herself after), and Arturia someone she hoped to get to know allot better some day.Category:Player Character